Vehicles can experience driveline vibrations or oscillations during certain driving maneuvers. Such driveline oscillations may appear more frequently in vehicles lacking a hydrodynamic torque converter or another suitable driveline damping mechanism. This is typically the case in a hybrid electric vehicle. Active driveline damping can be automatically applied in some embodiments of such a vehicle in order to help reduce the severity of driveline oscillations.
The drive wheels of a vehicle can lock up during certain vehicle maneuvers, for example when executing a hard braking maneuver on a low-friction surface. This in turn can trigger a state activation in an antilock braking system (ABS) controller. To unlock the drive wheels, the active ABS controller automatically commands a set of high frequency brake pressure pulsations. However, the active ABS state and related braking control actions are a further load on the driveline, and may exacerbate the severity of any existing driveline oscillations.